Chungu
Chungu is a hyena and one of the secondary antagonist of the Disney film, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, and its spin-off, The Lion Guard. He is one of Janja's seconds-in-commands and best friends, along with Cheezi he also serves as one of the rock. Background Personality Chungu's personality is a bit similar to Banzai. He is a little dimmer and less intelligent than Cheezi. Physical appearance Chungu, unlike the other hyenas, is more muscular with spots on his back, gray and black fur, black muzzle, and black paws and nose. Abilities *'Intellect:' Chungu is not as intelligent as Janja, but he quickly knew that Kion was too afraid to come to save Bunga from harm. But with his great loyalty, he knew that he wouldn't be fooled by Tamma, as he pointed out that he only listens to Janja's orders and knew that Tam figured that Tamma was lying. *'Skilled Combatant:' Chungu's size and strength allows him to hold his own against Kion for a short period of time. *'Animal Strength:' He was able to hold his ground for short period of time against Kion's roar. Role in the Series ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Chungu and Cheezi are sent by their boss Janja to capture Bunga (who had entered The Outlands to get his baobab fruit back) so he can have him for lunch. Luckily, Kion is able to save his friend by using The Roar of the Elders, which shocks the two hyenas, giving Bunga time to escape. Later, Chungu and the other hyenas learn from Mzingo that Kion is assembling a Lion Guard to protect The Pride Lands to which Janja declares that the clan will attack The Pride Lands that night. Chungu accompanies Janja and the rest of the clan when they attack a gazelle herd and cause a stampede, which Kion's older sister Kiara gets trapped in. Luckily, Kion and The Lion Guard come to Kiara's rescue and get the herd away from her. Kion then uses The Roar of the Elders to drive Chungu and the other hyenas back to The Outlands. ''Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots'' Chungu, Janja, and Cheezi attack an oryx herd but are stopped by The Lion Guard. Kion orders the others to calm the herd while he goes after the hyenas, but a log snaps under Kion's feet and he falls into a river which sweeps him to the Outlands. Chungu and his clan later appear when they try to attack a female hyena named Jasiri, who had just helped Kion find Flat Ridge Rock in order to escape the Outlands. Luckily, Kion returns and saves Jasiri by scaring Chungu and his clan off with The Roar of the Elders. ''Can't Wait to be Queen'' Chungu, along with Cheezi, is seen with Janja when Mzingo arrives and says that Kiara is temporary queen and is squabbling with Kion, which gives Janja an idea. Chungu, Cheezi and the rest of the clan ambush Kiara when she comes to Broken Rock to have a supposed peace treaty with Janja. Just as Janja pins Kiara down, Kion comes to his sister's aid and is soon joined by the rest of The Lion Guard, causing Chungu and the rest of the clan to flee with Janja. ''Eye of the Beholder'' Chungu, Janja, and Cheezi are first seen attacking a wildebeest herd but are forced to flee back to the Outlands by The Lion Guard. After learning that Ono has an eye injury (due to getting sand in it) and is out of commission, Chungu along with Cheezi aid Janja in trapping the remaining members of The Lion Guard in a canyon before preparing to pick off a zebra herd. Luckily, Ono (despite his injury) arrives and moves the zebras away from the canyon, giving Kion time to blast the rocks trapping them with The Roar of the Elders. After getting caught up in the blast, Chungu returns to the Outlands with Janja and Cheezi. ''The Kupatana Celebration'' Chungu and his clan pursue a jackal pup named Dogo, but Kion and The Lion Guard come to the pup's rescue. When hearing that The Pride Lands is celebrating Kupatana, Janja allows The Lion Guard to take Dogo and leaves with Chungu and the rest of the clan. ''Fuli's New Family'' Chungu is grooming Janja just before Cheezi arrives and informs them of Bunga being in the Outlands. Chungu and the clan ambush the honey badger, but before they can harm him, Fuli comes to her friend's aid. The two friends then use a piece of broken rock to float downstream in lava whilst being pursued by Chungu and the clan. Luckily, Kion, Beshte and Ono arrive and save their friends, leaving Chungu, Janja and Cheezi trapped on a log with no food. ''Janja's New Crew'' He and Cheezi are banned from the Outlands by Janja because he believed it was always their fault when his plans failed every time. However, after the betrayal of their replacements Nne and Tano against Janja, and after the Lion Guard defeat the two rebel hyenas, Janja accepts Cheezi and Chungu to go back with him in the Outlands. ''Never Roar Again'' When Janja and his clan invade the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard drives them back into the Outlands. However, once the Lion Guard departs, Janja leads his clan back into the kingdom, and the Lion Guard rushes back to stop them. Before the team can reach the hyenas, the clan runs into Kion's mother, Nala, who orders Janja to return to his territory. Instead of heeding Nala's warning, Janja surrounds her with his cronies and orders an attack. Just then, Kion arrives and, seeing his mother in danger, uses the Roar of the Elders in a rage. The blast is so powerful that it knocks the hyenas back into the Outlands. ''Ono's Idol'' While out flying with his idol Hadithi, Ono spots a group of klipspringers being trapped on the edge of a cliff by Janja and his minions, Cheezi and Chungu. He suggests that they use the Hadithi Spin to thwart the hyenas, but Hadithi argues that Ono is not ready for such a feat. He then takes off for the ceremony, leaving Ono behind to deal with the crisis. On his own, Ono attempts to stop the hyenas using the Hadithi Spin, but falls and gets his wing trapped beneath a boulder. Cheezi and Chungu hungrily climb up the cliffs to reach him, while Janja rounds up the trapped klipspringers. However, before the hyenas can hurt Ono, Hadithi returns with the Lion Guard, and Fuli fends off Cheezi and Chungu. Meanwhile, Bunga and Kion confront Janja, while Beshte pushes a boulder down for the klipspringers to use as an escape. As Fuli guides the klipspringers to safety, one slips and falls, prompting Janja and his minions to spring an attack. Just in time, Ono and Hadithi fly past and begin to circle the hyenas, making them dizzy. Eventually, they topple off the cliffs and land in the water below. Trivia *Chungu and his clan are descendants of Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's clan. *Chungu's voice actor Kevin Schon also voices Timon. *Judging by personality, it is assumed that Chungu is The Lion Guard's equivalent of Banzai, except that unlike Banzai, Chungu is somewhat less intelligent. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Males Category:Hyenas Category:Adults Category:Henchmen Category:Sadists Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Predators Category:Animal Cruelty Category:The Lion Guard Villains Category:Idiots Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Comic Relief